


Do You Think They Would Like It, Commander?

by leviiackermanns



Series: The Death Memories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, Gen, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oceanic Burial Sites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think They Would Like It, Commander?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first snk fanfiction, it was supposed to be more descriptive but I just really wanted to upload it, I'm sorry.  
> Not beta'd

He sat on the edge of a cliff, staring over the large body of water he never thought he would ever see in this lifetime. It truly was more beautiful than he’d imagined as a child.

Sighing, he stood from the grassy ledge, making his way back down the ancient, overgrown path, a path that must have been used more often than not before the titans. Diverting from the path, he made his way to a place he knew his squad was. He walked through the trees to the small pebbled beach that he had discovered years previously, it was nothing like the pictures depicting sandy beaches and descriptions of blue-green waters. It was nice here, peaceful, no one disturbed him when he came here.

Smiling, he sat on the grassy verge separating the small woodland and the pebbled beach, here he was surrounded by the sounds and smells of the ocean, the smells of the woodlands, and, of course, the small ceremonial stones he’d had placed here. Though he knew his old squad were not here in person, he liked to think they were here in spirit, brought alive by the memories he had of them, both good and bad.

7 Years Ago: Sasha Braus and Connie Springer. Eaten by titans.

5 Years Ago: Hanji Zoe and Moblit Berner. Killed by titans.

3 Year Ago: Erwin Smith. Government Assassination.

2 Years Ago: Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein. Killed in the last battle of the colossal and armoured titan, Mikasa took them down this time with no hesitation.

18 Months Ago: Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. Levi and Eren die side by side after the last titan is taken down, Levi had been injured while trying to help Eren and Eren’s titan body had eventually killed him.

As the sun set the one of the squad leaders found the Commander on the grass bank. “Do you think they would like it, Commander?” they asked.

The Commander stood, turning towards the squad leader, “Yeah, I think they would.” He smiled.

The squad leader made his way back, leaving the commander to follow in his home time, looking out towards the ocean, he said, “I, Armin Arlert, 15th Commander of the Survey Corps, promise to now lead humanity into freedom, make new discoveries, and live for the ones I lost”

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've read my trash come see me at leviiackermanns on tumblr :D


End file.
